


Stressor

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Steve has a revelation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about this one...

* * *

It really should have been obvious. The timing was too perfect to be a coincidence. It was another stressor to push Zemo’s plan forward.

Steve felt stupid for not noticing it earlier—for not noticing it before Zemo was out of his reach.

Steve knew he was being bloodthirsty and hypocritical, but Zemo had killed his best gal.

Zemo had killed his first love, Peggy Carter.

Steve felt hypocritical for wanting to kill Zemo. He was more justified than Tony though. He’d blamed Bucky even though he wasn’t at fault.

Zemo had killed Peggy though. He’d killed her in cold blood, sneaking into her hospital room and poisoning her. Had she even known what was happening? Had she tried to fight back?

Steve kept picturing the light fading from her eyes.

If Steve had been thinking clearly, he would have put the pieces together and taken his revenge on Zemo as they left the bunker.

Peggy’s death hadn’t clouded his mind though.

His path had been clear since he saw Bucky in DC.

Bucky was all he had left, and Steve was never going to let him go.


End file.
